Casylia Del'Nada
Appearance This draenei wouldn't stand out in a crowd, except for the blue eyes typical of an Ebon Knight. Her hair is normally kept in perfect form, white as snow. She stands at a good 6 feet 7 inches, normal size for a Draenei female. Her demeanor is usually cold, and calm, and so is the air around her. She can usually be seen with a tabard and white plate armor, the garb of a devout Argent crusader. Her body is covered with stitch marks, and if you look closely, her arms are slightly different shades of blue from the rest of her body, as if taken from some other draenei. An old and fragile ring sits upon her finger, which she guards with her life. A scythe is always resting on her back, ready to be drawn at a moment's notice. Personality Casylia displays a quiet calm about her, keeping a reserved self when around those she doesn't know. When around friends, however, her true personality shows. She is a warm and friendly person, always ready to lend a helping hand, or a hug, when asked to. She is highly defensive of those she is close to, and has a quick temper. She easily can become extremely violent as a result. Argus Casylia was born on Argus, and lived in the sacred city of Mac'Aree during her time there. She had two brothers, and her mother and father were quite poor. Casylia, having a decent amount of experience in the field of defense, having guarded her bed-ridden brother, Ormoritos, for a month while their parents were away, took a job being a guardian for the daughter of a noble family. It was there she met her first friend, and lover, Zha'Raa. She was the person Casylia was assigned to defend for her pay, who was of similar age as well. They quickly became steadfast friends, Casylia fighting off anyone who would try to hurt Zha'Raa, and Zha'Raa healing the wounds Casylia acquired during these fights that broke out. Eventually, they fell in love. They were inseparable, and were quite passionate for one another. Casylia had planned to propose to her lover, Zha'Raa, until the Legion came upon Argus. Casylia's family, having nothing to lose by joining the Legion, put their daughter up to be the first to join the Legion. What happened next is but a blur, Casylia having reawakened in her home, her family and lover dead around her, her weapon stabbed through Zha'Raa's chest. Horrified at what she had done, and temporarily purified due to Zha'Raa's holy magic, she fled, joining the Draenei as they left Argus. Azeroth Casylia landed on Azeroth, disgusted at her heritage, seeing that it brought back quite a few gruesome memories. She quickly integrated into Stormwind's society, joining the local Guard. She displayed great skill and cunning, and was quickly promoted to the rank of Private. Then, she came upon a Gnomish couple, outside of Stormwind, being attacked by a group of Death Knights. She intervened, giving the gnomes some time to escape. They did, however she didn't. The Death Knights, angered by the intrusion, turned their attentions to Casylia. While she fought with all of her might and cunning, she quickly fell, and was eaten alive by a swarm of ghouls. The Death Knight, seeing how well she had fought him off, chose to bring what was left of her to the Scourge for Resurrection. After the Scourge Casylia doesn't remember much from her time in the Scourge, only the sounds of Scarlets being ripped to shreds with a blade. As soon as she left the Scourge, primarily due to the betrayal at Light's Hope, she resumed her post as a member of the Stormwind Guard, where she quickly gained another promotion, now to the rank of Corporal. When the ASF split from the Guard, now led by corrupt colonel Wallip Whipporwhill, she went along with them. In the ASF, or Alliance Special Forces, she would meet the person who would change her life forever. Alliance Special Forces The Alliance Special Forces, or ASF, were a rebellious regiment of Guardsmen, started by Adroby Relindor. Many former guardsmen joined the regiment, to be free of the corruption poisoning the Guard. She quickly became steadfast friends with a new recruit, Xnuna Dustfall. They quickly fell in love, and got in a decent amount of trouble for it, too. Their lives went on smoothly, until Casylia was kidnapped by the nefarious Blastmaster, and tortured for two hours, until she was found and the Blastmaster warded off. However, the horrors that had been inflicted on her mind and body caused her to go slightly insane. She threw away all of her emotions, and abandoned all of her friends, including Xnuna, who she brutally dumped. Time went by, and Casylia became a Master Sergeant, Xnuna keeping a worried eye on her former lover, as she became more violent than ever, nearly killing a recruit in a sparring match. Xnuna had been practicing voodoo in the nearby mine, trying to learn how to heal with it. Casylia, on a routine patrol, came across it, and tried to use it herself. The magics she used on herself caused her emotions, now pent-up and ready to explode, to force themselves out. Her anger, rage, and anguish caused her to go into a blood frenzy, beating Xnuna into a bloody pulp, and nearly killing her. Luckily, the fight was overheard over the comm, and an officer quickly jumped in, fighting the insane death knight off. She ran, her mind returning to her a few hours later. She found herself in the Swamp of Sorrows, which was nearby. She locked herself in the Temple of Atal'Hakkar for a day, trying to figure out what to do with herself. She finally came to the conclusion that her emotions, the very things she had locked away, were all that were keeping her from becoming a monster. She went and found Xnuna, apologizing for her actions, and the cruelty that she had displayed over the last month or two. Xnuna took her in her arms, and kissed her, to her lover's surprise. She even gave Casylia a nickname, Casey. Their love had been renewed, and moreso than ever. For once, Casylia Del'Nada,was truly happy... Reformation The Alliance Special Forces lasted for another month, before Adroby Relindor eventually won out, and took over the post of Colonel, from Lucco Margiano, and merged the ASF with the Guard. In the newly reformed Guard, she made a lot of new friends, such as the Quel'Dorei cleric Evangelica Lumenare, the Gnomish Death Knight Elnor Fairshaw, Becky Listassa, and many others. She eventually went toe to toe against the Blastmaster, fighting valiantly, but losing, and getting killed. Xnuna joined the Grimeblade Gang temporarily to recover Casey's head, and using voodoo magic, she reattached her head, and spirit, to her body. She fought against the demon, Hal'Desh Scythewing, and defeated him and the corruption he had used to corrupt her soul and turn her into an Eredar again, with the help of her old friend Alleea Mcsmoth. Unfortunately, she was demoted to Sergeant because of the incident. A Future, Brighter Than Any Star Life went on, daily duties in the Guard going as always. Xnuna had rejoined the Guard, and was now a Corporal. Casey had been thinking, about her past, and future, and what it entailed. She went searching for a while, and off the coast of Darkshore, she found a part of the Exodar that had crashed there. It was her old quarters. Inside the room, she found a box, a small ring inside of it. All of her memories of Argus returned to her in a flash, the pain renewed. However, something new was there. Something, that soothed the pain. It was her love for Xnuna, the need to be with her, the wanting to be at her side as long as she lived. It calmed the pain, and within a moment she realized she couldn't live without her lover. So, one starry night, she got down on a knee and proposed. Xnuna readily accepted, and they were married the next month. Casey and Xnuna have since retired from the Guard, and Casey works with the Crusade, up in Northrend. They have two daughters together, Calixta and Melirianna. Category:Draenei Category:Death Knight Category:Alliance Death Knight Category:Skinner Category:Cook Category: Alliance